7 Gifts For Him
by BabyZifan
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cinta antara JongIn dan Zitao yang tak kunjung terungkapkan selama 7 tahun lamanya. Jongin yang selalu berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sahabat Tercintanya itu, namun selalu gagal dengan apapun itu alasannya. Hingga akhirnya, Penyesalan lah yang menjawabnya. JongTao/KaiTao/Kristao/Huntao , Yaoi/LGBT/Boys love/Gay/Crack Pair!/OneShoot
**7 Gifts For Him
**

Oneshoot

 **Genre** : Romantic (Maybe)  & Hurts (Maybe)

 **Ranted** : K

 **Main Pair** : JongTao/Kaitao

 **Other pair** : **[Little Bit]** KrisTao, HunTao

 **Warning** : Its YAOI, Crack Pair! Dont Like? Dont read!

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Aku membuka almari berbahan baku kayu mahoni cokelat tua yang ada dikamarku.

Di satu sudut, mataku menangkap 7 buah kotak kado yang terbungkus rapih, meski masih ada beberapa kertas kado yang sudah mulai lusuh dan kehilangan warna cerahnya. Ketujuh kado itu tersusun dari yang terbesar sampai yang terkecil bertempat paling atas.

Tujuh kado ulang tahun untuk seorang sahabat yang aku sayangi.

Tujuh kado yang mewakili tujuh tahun kami bersama.

Serta 7 tahun waktu yang ku urungkan untuk segera mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa.

Kami bersahabat selama 7 tahun. Enam tahun ketika kuliah, dan setahunnya lagi saat sudah berkerja, bertugas ditempat yang saling berjauhan.

Satu siang yang terik. Aku pernah bertanya padanya, "Menurut mu, apa yang akan kita lakukan jika kita berjodoh?"

"Hmm..." Dia memejamkan matanya yang indah untuk sedikit berfikir, kemudian terbukanya dengan ceria. "Bagaimana kalau ke Tembok China?"

Aku mengkerutkan kening. "Loh, kok tembok china? Mau apa kita disana?"

"Ya honeymoon dong.. masa lompat ke jurang." Kemudian, tawa manis itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kalau keadaannya begini terus menerus, bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup kemberinya kado setiap dia ulangtahun, karena selalu saja candaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 **Tahun pertama** ketika mengenalnya, aku berencana memberikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bening berbentuk tetesan air. Siang itu, aku sudah mengendap-endap menaruh di dalam loker nya, namun kuurungkan saat sebuah kalimat menusuk keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sehun itu makin lama, makin tampan saja ya? Hahaha, sepertinya aku mulai terkena virus miliknya nih!"

Dan saat itu pula, kumasukkan kembali kotak kecil itu kedalam saku jaket ku. Bukan apa, sebenarnya bisa saja aku memberikan ini padanya, alih-alih sebagai hadiah tangan atas umurnya yang bertambah. Namun, aku hanya tak ingin kado serta perasaan yang niatnya akan kuungkapkan padanya ini, malah membuat persahabatan kita retak. Aku hanya tak sanggup kehilangan sosoknya.

Tahun kedua, kulihat dia sedang asik dengan hobinya memotret. Hingga aku berusaha menabung kurang lebih selama 6 bulan untuk membelikannya sebuah kamera Nicon.

Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya malam itu, dinner di sebuah restorant yang sudah kupersiapkan. Tapi kembali rencana ini batal total saat sore hari, dia menelfonku sembari terisak, memberi kabar bahwa ayahnya kecelakaan dan membuatnya harus membatalkan janji kita. Kado kedua pun kembali kusimpan, menemani kado pertama yang kutaruh dipojok almari.

 **Tahun ketiga** , aku membelikannya sebuah Piercing yang sama denganku. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya, dia sempat mengajakku untuk sekedar mengelilingi deretan toko di China. Hingga matanya menangkap sepasang Pierching berwarna perak yang terpajang didepan sebuah toko. "Jongin, kau lihat piercing itu? Berjanjilah untuk mengantarku memasang piercing setelah umurku bertambah ditahun ini, ya?"

Dan disini lah berakhirnya benda berbentuk lingkaran berwarna perak itu. Terbungkus kotak kecil yang disampul dengan kertas kado berwarna merah bercorak abstrak garis putih.

Siang itu aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjemputnya makan bersama, merayakan ulang tahunnya yang sudah menginjak umur 19 tahun. Kado kecil itu sudah ku taruh diatas dashboard mobil, bersiap untuk menjemputnya lalu memberikan hadiah ini padanya. Namun semua kembali gagal, saat pesan singkat menusuk hati itu membuat smartphone ku bergetar.

'Maaf, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu hari ini. Maaf juga jika aku tidak memberi tau padamu lebih awal jika aku telah berpacaran dengan Yifan-ge. Dan ini kencan pertama kita. Sekali lagi maaf ya.' (13:16)

Saat itu, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari memutar balik stir mobil, kembali ke apartemenku. Aku menimang kembali kado kecil itu sebelum menaruhnya didalam almari.

Yang kutahu, si Senior Yifan itu sangat kaku dan posesif, sedangkan Zitao sediri masuk kedalam golongan orang yang ceria juga bebas. Ini tak akan berjalan bagus.

Dan Pikiranku benar adanya. Sejak siang itu, Zitao mulai menjauh dariku. Tidak lagi meminta bantuanku saat kesusahan dalam skripsinya. Tidak lagi memesan paket makan siang bersamaku di kantin Kampus. Dia terus menjauh.. dan semakin jauh..

 **Tahun keempat** , aku menyiapkan jam tangan manis berwarna hitam untuknya. Kutemukan saat berjalan-jalan bersama Kyungsoo di toko tepi kota. Saat itu aku memang sedang dekat dengan kyungsoo, mahasiswa jurusan musik yang terkenal dengan suara jalan dengan Kyungsoo, dikepalaku tetap terngiang senyuman manis Zitao. Sahabatku itu benar-benar mengambil alih otakku.

Aku memang tidak mengatakan pada kyungsoo untuk siapa jam yang kubeli ini, tapi aku juga salah tidak memperhatikan mimik wajahnya yang tampak kaget dan sumringah.

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo menenukan kartu ulang tahun yang kubuat untuk Zitao. Dia terluka dan melempar kado itu tepat kemukaku yang berakhir diatas lantai. Dan jadilah isi dari kotak kecil itu rusak, bahkan kulihat kacanya sedikit retak. Sama retaknya dengan hubunganku dan Kyungsoo.

Meski kutau jika jam itu sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi, aku tetap menyimpannya, menemani ketiga kegagalan yang lain didalam almari.

 **Tahun kelima** , aku menemukan sebuah novel indah karya Botefilia disebuah toko buku. Dan yang kutahu, beberapa minggu terakhir Zitao lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kampus. Wajahnya terlihat murung, tapi dia tak pernah mau menceritakan keluh kesahnya padaku.

Dia terlihat tidak bahagia. Bukan lagi seorang Zitao yang terlihat berbunga saat berjalan dengan Yifan, kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tapi aku siapa? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Selain seorang laki-laki yang hanya dianggapnya sahabat.

Novel itu sudah terbungkus kertas kado klasik saat kulihat Yifan memakaikan sebuah kalung yang indah ke leher Zitao di taman kampus. Aku melihat keduanya tampak sangat bahagia, apalagi wajah Zitao yang berbinar bercampur semburat merah muda di pipinya. Pastaskah aku merusaknya?

 **Tahun keenam** , aku membelikannya satu setel kemeja beserta jas juga dasi kupu-kupu untuknya. Beberapa bulan kedepan adalah hari kelulusan angkatan kami. Aku berharap bisa melihatnya memakai setelan ini saat malam puncak.

Sore itu aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengajaknya jalan, dan dia setuju karena tak ada acara sore. Aku senang, bercampur bahagia saat akhirnya bisa memberikan kado ini padanya. Hingga akhirnya, karena terburu-buru, mobil yang kubawa dengan kecepatan tinggi justru mengantarkanku kerumah sakit. Kakiku patah sesudah kecelakaan itu, membuatku harus dirawat beberapa hari dirumah sakit. Dan semua kembali gagal seperti kelima rencana sebelumnya.

Setelah lulus, kami berpisah karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Aku yang melanjutkan perusahaan papa di korea, serta dia yang mulai membuka praktek Dokter Hewan di China. Meski begitu, kami masih sering berkomunikasi, bahkan kadang melakukan video call lewat Skype.

Entah kabar baik atau buruk, akhirnya Zitao bercerita padaku sebulan setelah kelulusan bahwa dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yifan. Walaupun dia enggan menjawab saat aku bertanya apa alasannya

Tapi tetang kabar yang kudengar, Yifan menikah dengan Wanita lain yang dihamilinya tiga bulan sesudah kelulusan.

 **Aku menunggu tahun ketujuh** , yang rencananya akan kuberikan sebuah cincin perak untuknya. Kali ini aku sudah tidak dapat lagi membendung perasaanku, tak peduli apa reaksinya nanti -entah dia akan menamparku atau bahkan memutuskan persahabatan kita-, yang ku tau, aku hanya tak bisa lagi menahannya.

Aku tak sabar bercampur gugup menunggu hari esok, saat dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya di Bandara Inchone. Tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya, dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan beberapa minggu di korea, sekaligus merayakan pertambahan umurnya disini.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jawabannya besok saat aku mengungkapkan apa yang kupendam selama ini. Entah itu sebuah penolakan atau penerimaan, yang jelas apapun itu, akan membuat kehidupanku setelahnya berubah. Entah itu dengan hari-hari yang murung atau bahagia.

Besok adalah finalnya.

Final dari persahabatan ku dengan Zitao.

Entah berakhir bahagia atau tidak. Semua akan dijawab besok.

Tujuh kado yang mewakili tujuh tahun perasaanku padanya. Juga selama tujuh tahun kebersamaan kita.

 _ **/KaiTao/JongTao/**_

Aku menggenggam erat Nisan berbahan baku keramik yang ada didepanku. Beberapa orang telah meninggalkan pemakaman, tinggal aku sendiri bersama sebuah penyesalan.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mengenang tujuh tahun terakhir kebersamaan kita. Seharusnya dia tak usah terburu menjemputku waktu itu. Jika semua serakhir dengan sebuah kecelakaan untuknya seperti ini, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memintanya menjemputku.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu. Kemarilah, Sayang. Aku menerimanya. Aku menerima lamaranmu. Datanglah padaku, mengapa justru kau yang pergi?"

Aku kembali terisak saat angin sejuk menyentuh kulitku. Apa dia mendengarnya? Isakan ku bertambah keras saat penyesalan itu kembali memelukku.

Otak ku kembali terngiang surat dari ketujuh kado yang kini kutaruh diatas ranjang hotelku. Seharusnya aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya saat itu. Seharusnya aku menerimanya. Dan seharusnya, tujuh tahun terakhir adalah masa-masa indah kita.

Namun aku mengancurkan semuanya.

Mengancurkan hatiku, juga hatinya.

* * *

 _Hai Zi.._

 _Kau sahabatku dalam waktu 8 bulan terakhir (aku benar kan? 8 bulan? Atau 9?) . Dan ini adalah hari pertambahan umur mu yang pertama denganku._

 _Aku tak tau apa yang harus kutulis. Aku baru sadar menulis dan mengarang adalah suatu hal yang susah, ingat kan aku untuk tidak memarahi anak ku kelak saat dia mendapatkan nilai Sastra yang buruk ya? Hahaha.._

 _Aku hanya ingin memberikan kalung ini padamu, selamat ulangtahun, kesayanganku. Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

 _'Hai lagi Zi.._

 _Tak terasa sudah bertambah ya umurmu. Sepertinya baru kemarin aku menulis kalimat absurd itu diatas sebuah kertas polos yang kuselipkan kedalam kado tahun lalu. Ya walaupun kutau kau tak membacanya. Haha.._

 _Zi.. yang kutau akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kamera kecil mu. Tanganku gatal saat melihat benda kubus bersuara 'cekrek' itu lebih bisa mencuri perhatianmu dari padaku. Tapi tak apa, cukup kau tau, kau lebih terlihat berkali lipat manis saat memfokuskan lensa pada sebuah benda._

 _Teruskan berwajah imut seperti itu. Semoga kau menyukai hadiah yang ini. Selamat ulang tahun sayangku, aku mencintaimu.'_

* * *

 _'Zi.. sayangku.._

 _Kau ingat pernah memintaku berjanji tentang pearcing ini kan?_

 _Kau tau? Aku telah memasangnya untukku sendiri beberapa hari lalu. Kusarankan, kau harus meminta dosis bius yang tinggi untuk telingamu._

 _I swear, its fucking Hurt like someone punch your 'thing'. Hahaha.._

 _Semoga kau menyukainya, Honey.'_

* * *

 _'Tahun keempat. Iya kan, Zi?_

 _Aku tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan. Kau semakin menjauh dari ku beberapa bulan terakhir. Kau seperti sengaja membuat jarak diantara kita._

 _Aku tak tau kenapa. Apa aku ada salah denganmu?_

 _And about your relationship with that guy, i hope, that will make u be more happy. And longlast. :)'_

* * *

 _'Zi.. apa kabar mu?_

 _Aku merasa seperti sahabat yang buruk saat tak tau kabar dari sahabatku sendiri. Semoga kau baik-baik saja._

 _Aku merindukanmu. Kau tau?_

 _Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali kita keluar hanya untuk sekedar makan bersama._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Zi. Teruslah untuk tersenyum seperti Zitao yang pertama kukenal.'_

* * *

 _'Hai, Zi.._

 _Aku menulis lagi untuk yang ke enam kalinya, iya kan? Aku harap tak salah menghitung. Karena dilemariku ada lima kado yang bertumpuk. Dan berarti ini yang keenam._

 _Zi, beberapa bulan kedepan, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihatmu duduk hanya untuk sekedar membaca buku atau memotret lingkungan kampus. Kita akan berpisah._

 _Perasaanku hanya berkata jika kita akan terpisah jauh nanti._

 _Dan ya, samoga kau menyukai kado ku yang ini. Dan ku harap kau memakainya di malam puncak kelulusan kita._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku. Teruslah tersenyum, karena aku tak ingin Permataku terlihat kusam seperti itu. Dan kau lah Permata itu.'_

* * *

 _'Zi.. ini tahun ketujuh, dan semoga tahun terakhir untuk gagalnya kado-kado ini sampai ditanganmu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Zi. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi lebih._

 _Ini bukan sekedar rasa Cinta untuk saling membantu layaknya sepasang teman._

 _Tapi ini rasa untuk saling menjaga seperti dua orang pasangan._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Zi._

 _Semua terserah padamu. Apapun jawabanmu adalah apa yang akan ku terima. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Jika kau ingin mengakhiri persahabatan kita pun, tak masalah bagiku._

 _Zi, would you be mine?'_

 **/END/**

Hallooo, kembali lagi dengan Zifan (Semoga masih ada yang inget)

Nah ini FF, Spesial buat **Peach Prince** yang kemarin sempet Req Pair JongTao. maaf klo banyak Typo, salahkan auto Correct untuk yang ini :'D

 _ **[Peach Prince:**_ _Ga peduli fanficnya pendek atau apa. Yang paling penting adalah fanfic ini keren dan manis banget, makasih banget udah bikin fanfic semanis ini._  
 _Beneran nih boleh request pair uke Zitao sama siapa aja? Kalau aku minta Kim Jongin apa boleh? Soalnya susah nyari fanfic yang Zitao jadi ukenya Jongin. Kalau yang semenya Chanyeol atau Sehun buat Zitao udah gampang banget dicari._  
 _Tapi, maaf ya kalau permintaan aku malah ga berkenan dihati Author, kan siapa tau aja Author ternyata juga centric sama KaiSoo couple. Aku beneran ga siap banget buat ditabok dan malah bikin orang sakit hati._  
 _"Keep Your Imagination, Author-nim" **]**_

Dan ini lah jadinya, semoga pada suka ya, :')

Ini ff terinspirasi dari Cerpen kak Botefillia.

btw kalo ada yang bingung, itu beberapa paragraf sesudah tulisan " _ **/KaiTao/JongTao/**_ " adalah Tao POV, dan sebelumnya yang cerita dari awal sampe Tahun ketujuh Jongin POV. sekedar informasi aja sih :3 _ **  
**_

Kedepannya zifan mau ada buat FF _Dinner With My Vampire_ yang BerChapter, dan mungkin beberapa hari kedepan jarang muncul buat nulis Oneshoot. Yah, semoga aja FF Berchapter ini lanjut dan gak mogok dijalan macem FF "Falling In Love In the Sky" dan "Complicated love".. Yah semoga lah ya.. :')

 **Makasi banyak buat kesayangan zifan yang udah review di "FF History Of Love"**

 **Skylar Otsu,** Yonsy Fajar S **, Rhy Taemzi,** Fadhilla **, CelindaZifan,** PreciousPanda **, HannyZhie68,** LVenge **, Hztao,** Zizi **, Guest,** Ammi Gummy **, Ajib4ff,** Rahsia


End file.
